Uneven Odds
by Lucy72227
Summary: In the end were nothing more than mere humans. Our life spans interconnected moments strung together by the idea of time. Like points on a map Or constellations in the night sky Our minds vast oceans of memories from our pasts, presents, and futures Our eyes glimmering with the excitement of the unknown … Bleached with horror for what we cannot see Yes... Because in the end
1. Alone

So I was going to update this and then read through a lot of the stories and didn't really like the work so I'm going back and changing a lot of it.

Hope you like this version more.

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Alone

He had made her feel so many things all at once.

Wanted in a deserted land.

A stranger in a place she knew all too well.

A traitor in her own mind.

He had given her so much and asked for so little in return.

Tea and her presence.

She should have known better then to trust anyone.

After her mother, the only person she truly loved, had left her she locked herself away. Bound her arms and sealed her lips. Afraid that maybe if she spoke the wrong words than something could happen… She never did tell her mother good bye that day.

She never told her she loved her… they had gotten into an argument.

An argument she couldn't even remember.

And then she was gone.

It was almost as if a piece of her heart had been stolen.

The hollowness inside of her chest couldn't be filled with the warmth she was so use to. She could no longer feel happiness or bask in the summer rays.

She hid her thoughts and plastered a smile that was never truly hers.

And that's when she met him.

And he taught her true happiness.

What it felt like to be loved… to have a family…

He filled the hollowness in her chest and pulled her out of her misery

He showed her what it felt like to be alive, to breath in happiness and feel it extend to every corner of your body… this… this was a feeling that was so foreign to her.

True happiness was not of her nature.

But she'd make it.

She forced herself into a mold and enjoyed the feeling of sunlight against her skin.

She danced and laughed and sang like no one was watching or listening.

He taught her that intelligence isn't something that comes, it's something you acquire through trial and error.

He taught her that life was a blank canvas and she a brush painting stroke after stroke not caring about the mess she made in the process but looking forward to the masterpiece she was sure to create in the end.

He was everything to her.

And she… nothing to him.

To him she was nothing but the assistant.

The assistant he couldn't trust enough.

He made her feel wanted and neglected all at once, and it frustrated her to no end.

He was a man in a league of his own and she… a mere student in a rundown part of Tokyo in a school that she could hardly afford if it weren't for her condition.

She was nothing… and he was everything.

And it wasn't until she had fully realized it, that he had decided to shut down everything they had done.

Years of bridges being built, bonds created, personas filled… all destroyed.

And she was alone.

Again.

She had decided to confront him… to tell him about how he made her feel… to attempt to explain the intricacies that littered her mind and burdened her heart… and that's when it truly fell apart.

She regretted it.

To this day...

But what is done is done.

…

She sat alone in her bed sipping a cup of coffee fearing the nightmares that plagued her dreams.

At this time of night she could feel the emptiness extending throughout her entire body, swallowing her whole.

It was times like this that she truly dreaded the dark.

Not the dark in and of its self, but the creatures that called that place their home.

The creatures that basked in the pleasure that the darkness gave to them.

That was the place she feared.

The monsters her thoughts.

Her condition was more than obvious to everyone who saw her.

The bags under her eyes weren't helping, neither was the deathly pale color of her usually copper complexion.

Food had lost both flavor and taste, the task seemed burdening all together.

She felt ill.

But it wasn't the kind of illness that most understood.

It was the corruption of the mind, the slow decay of her heart, and the cracks in her chest.

The brunette was no longer the girl any of them knew.

'Them'…

While they had attempted contact none of it worked.

They all had lives, all had obligations, jobs, and families of their own.

All but her.

And what hurt the most wasn't him leaving her.

It was never about him leaving… it was about trusting… again.

And failing… again.

She had sworn not to get too attached to anyone… and she had lied.

…

The woman sighed taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

It had gone cold.

She grasped the pale white mug with both hands curling further beneath the covers, seeking warmth she knew would never come.

The box of tissues besides her had long gone out and the television remote was buried somewhere in the room.

She knew she probably had a fever but couldn't care less.

Because maybe… maybe if she died she'd join them.

Maybe if she died she wouldn't have to sit here and wait for something she knew would never come… maybe if it all just ended… right here and right now… the pain would finally stop.

A knock against the wood pulled her out of her train of thought.

The voice of Micharu flowing in from behind the door.

She had probably come by to drop off assignments. Assignments that were doing nothing but collecting dust in the corner of her bedroom.

She placed the mug down pushing the covers from her body instantly regretting the choice.

The cold was bitter.

Rubbing her arms frantically the brunette made her way to the door pulling it open slowly.

Her friend's eyes widened the same way they did every day.

To think that maybe she'd be use to the idea of her friend wasting away.

To think that maybe she'd be use to the idea of her friend constantly loosing those who mattered most.

… No, apparently not.

Micharu pushed the door dropping the stack of books and papers pulling Mai into her arms.

She could feel the girl's hipbones against her stomach.

She could feel the cold of her friend's skin.

She could feel the moisture on her cheeks.

She'd been crying again.

It was more than obvious.

"… Mai…?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening?"

The brunette bit her lip painfully, tasting crimson.

"I don't know."

…

The girl turned to her clock.

2:46 A.M

The green digits blinked lighting the room just barely with an eerie glow.

Her coffee had grown cold, again.

It had been her 4th cup of the day.

The effects of the caffeine overdose were finally catching up to her.

Her shaking hands and upset stomach were the last of her worries.

The pounding headache and tremors seemed to be more important, but even they were far behind a list of prorates.

She could hear a knock against her door.

Keiko.

The girl always found time to visit even if it meant it were in middle of the night.

She placed her mug down kicking off the covers.

The cold was worse this time.

She could feel it biting into her skin, staining her body with the tiny skin colored protrusions.

She shuffled over the door slowly using the wall for leverage.

The caffeine no longer worked.

It was an emotional crutch more than a mode of consciousness.

She placed her hand against the door knob feelings of pain settling within her.

Pain, anxiety, and the scent of something familiar battling for vying control within her.

She breathed out pulling the door.

….

Blue.

Her eyes barely had time to adjust before she felt arms wrap around her body pulling her so closely it hurt.

Arms numb at her sides' eyes wide as the scent of his cologne invaded her lungs, and for a minute it was all she could breathe.

The scent inching its way into her blood spiking it instantly.

Her heart beat within her almost painfully her breathing coming out slow and shallow.

His voice echoing, the felling of his lips against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"… Mai."

And with that she lost consciousness.

…

She awoke to a loop of beeps blaring into her skull piercing her skull. A white sheeting pain that seemed to rip her head open.

She pried her eyes open watching as blurs of colors morphed into pale blues and grays.

 _Hospital._

It reaked of antiaspecent and latex.

She could see bags of blood and ATP layering on a pole to her side.

A weight against her legs forcing her eyes down.

He looked exhausted.

Jet Lag maybe.

She stirred lifting arms bound by makeshift veins and fluid sacs.

This was no way to live.

He groaned pulling her body upwards looking at her.

Eyes peering into hers.

Searching for answers.

Answers she didn't have.

Answers she didn't want to have.

Answers she couldn't give.

"Mai…"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"What did you do…?"

"I don't know."

He ran a hand through his hair slowly choosing his next set of words carefully, "Why?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It isn't you."

"Then who?"

"Being alone… is lethal."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you back?"

"Loneliness is destructive."

…

So I'm not really sure what happened… but I kind of like it.

I don't know…

PLEASE NOTE THAT MAI ISNT DEPRESSED BECAUSE NARU ISNT THERE

THAT'S SHALLOW!

MAI IS NOT SHALLOW!

Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Moments'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	2. Blue

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 2 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Blue

He watched as the nurse reattached another set of bags carrying a variety of liquids to the pole beside her bed.

It had been the seventh one since she had first been put under their care three days ago.

Bags of blood, lipids, ATP the list seemingly endless.

They had said that the recovery would be slow… if she ever did manage to recover.

She had lost around 15 pounds weighing a total of 93 pounds.

She was dizzy, nauseous, and always cold.

He had even caught a glimpse of the tiny lanugo hairs that had formed as an attempt at keeping her frail form warm.

Her periods had become irregular and her constant migraines were of the least of his personal worries. What worried him the most were the psychological effects.

She had developed depression, insomnia, and anxiety.

Disorders he knew would take the girl a while before overcoming.

He heard her moan before her eyes opened brown eyes waiting for the colors around her adjust.

"… N… Naru?"

He nodded squeezing her hand softly, "Right here."

She smiled lightly sighing in content.

Naru watched as her chest rose and fell again and again. He squeezed her hand again getting her attention, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Her eyes had stopped shining.

It had been a total of two years since he'd left… had she been like this the entire time? Had she been suffering in silence for two years?

The thought sent a jolt of panic through his body his hand tightening on hers unconsciously.

"Naru…" she called moving her hand in his, "You're hurting me…"

Who was he kidding… he had been hurting her for so many years.

He had randomly appeared into her life and taken control. He had been responsible for several hospital visits, endless anguish, and pain.

Not just physical.

He let go of her hand watching as she grabbed a hold of the beds remote slowly adjusting her position.

Naru watcher the woman's small fingers wondering if they had always been so frail?

Had she always been so fragile? So weak?

No!

The woman he knew would never allow herself to fall into such a place. Not because of a boy.

Not because of him.

…

Mai studied the man's face.

He had turned into quite a fine man.

She watched his eyes wondering if they had always been so blue.

They had been the dead giveaway. There was no way someone with such a vibrant eye color could have been Japanese.

In essence he was but there was something that ran through his veins that told her otherwise.

He was no more Japanese than she was British.

She lowered her gaze eyes wondering down to his hands where they sat clenched around the fabric of his shirt. Knuckles white nails digging into his skin. She reached out taking a hold of his larger hand rubbing her thumbs over his palms.

He lowered his head, "Mai… what happened?"

"I trusted you… and them… and then you both left."

"Mai… I'm sorry."

She smiled.

He frowned.

It wasn't the way it used to be.

Her eyes no longer shined, she hadn't once called him a narcissist.

What had happened to the girl… no…. to the woman he loved.

"Two years can change someone…"

He shook his head hands against her shoulders forcing her to face him, "Mai! Snap out of it… PLEASE!"

"NARU!"

The older man snapped letting go of the woman instantly. His eyes on the omnojie on the door.

"Lin…" Mai muttered.

"Mai…"

….

She hadn't expected his bedroom to be blue.

To be quite honest she had never even though about the color of his bedroom.

She smiled softly wrapping the blanket around her shoulders tighter, it suited him.

"This is where you'll sleep." Mai nodded as she watched his back straining under the weight of the furniture he was shifting to make room for her stuff.

"What about you?"

He stood up straight, "There's an extra room, I'll use that."

She nodded knowing that arguing with him would be fruitless.

She watched him watch her.

He had changed.

She had changed.

She was lost in his eyes. Watching him. His emotions were always hidden. He had always prided himself on being as stoic as possible. But here… now… he was naked.

His emotions were on display for her and only her to see.

Blue.

…

Thanks for reading the second chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	3. Cat

So a lot of you may be wondering what happened to my other story… I promise I didn't abandon it!

It's just I've been having really bad bouts of writers block and whenever I open the document I don't know what to write. I mean I have it written but it's so crappy that I can't find it in myself to publish it.

So many of you loved the last chapter and I don't want to disappoint you so I'm going to wait until I can get my shit together before I post it.

Thanks for understanding and I promise to update this story a lot more often to make up for it!

OH and if there are any Kaze No Stigma fans out there I just published a story in that fandom so check it out!

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 3 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Cat

Never in her wildest dreams had Mai envisioned what was happening before her very eyes. And to be quite fair Mai had had her share of absolutely crazy dreams.

This however was not one of those dreams.

She wasn't one to believe in fantasies nor was she one that was quick to judge. Knowing someone for five years was more than enough time to analyze someone's personality.

Especially if that person had only two functioning sides; arrogant bastard and/or the unnaturally caring and protective boss.

She knew what he needed before he even said it.

The two had developed a bond based on expression and aura. All they had to do was look at the other in a certain way and they were sure to know what they were thinking.

It was something that she was proud of.

Something she had created… something she loved about him.

It was one of the reasons she loved him.

He wasn't one you had to speak to, to understand.

Naru didn't have to be vocal to be understood.

That was something she learned the hard way.

…

It was late and she should have been in bed.

And if it weren't for the nightmares that plagued her dreams she might have been….but something told her that she needed to leave the room. To abandon the room she had called her home for the past week and walk around. Maybe open a window and breathe in the crisp autumn air.

She craved the feeling of wind in her hair caressing her skin.

Longed for the excitement… excitement she once derived from ghost hunting.

Those feelings felt like nothing but a dream to her now.

And so it was decided, she was going to walk around the house.

Done.

Mai threw off the blankets encompassing her in a shell of warmth and with much difficulty stood up, wavering for seconds before finding her footing.

She threw on a light jacket over the t-shirt and shorts he had loaned her before slowly inching towards the door that held her captive.

She slowly shifted the knob pulling the door open slightly peeking out.

Clear.

Tip toeing out of the room one hand on the wall and the other holding the jacket to her body she stealthily walking towards the kitchen.

Coffee would be nice, maybe tea she thought to herself.

Maybe if she hadn't been so caught up in her musings had she had seen it.

But it was far too late for even that.

Mai turned eyeing the living room before pausing abruptly.

Shit…

It was late and she expected him to be in bed.

Fast asleep… not here.

Her eyes widened as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

A smile found its way to her lips and she couldn't help but lean against the door frame wishing she had a camera.

It was moments like this that she wished to engrave in her mind forever.

It was moments like this that she KNEW Modoka would enjoy ever so much.

It was moments like this that she could use as blackmail in the future.

She watched as he ran his hand along its spine enjoying the way its fur felt against his skin.

She watched as the cat meowed and he chuckled holding it tighter against his chest. The same way he had held her only a few weeks ago.

She watched as he leaning into the feline's warmth stroking it with practiced ease watching as it burrowed its self into him.

This was something Mai could not help but watch.

No watch wasn't the right word… marvel maybe.

"What are you doing up?"

Mai gasped meeting cerulean eyes.

It was too late for lies, "I'm tired of sleeping."

He raised a brow, "Is it the dreams again?"

She shrugged knowing that the question was more of a statement than a question, "What's his name?"

"Cappuccino."

She chuckled, "Cappuccino?"

"It's the color of his fur. That and the fact that that's what his collar read?"

"Is narcissist on yours?"

Naru smirked, "Only if you want it to be."

Mai threw her head back laughing at the man's antics, "You're pathetic." She walked towards his form leaning against the armrest of the chair, "So he's a stray."

Naru nodded smirk disappearing as quickly as it had come, "When I called the shelters they told me they wouldn't take him in without euthanizing him considering the fact that they didn't have anyone who could watching him constantly."

She gasped, "As in… kill?"

"They justify the act by calling it humane but there's no such thing as killing humanely. It's all the same."

Her eyes softened. Killing was something she came across rather frequently considering she worked as a private investigator whither it was paranormal or not, it was still a part of the job. And yet it still amazed her how someone could think that they had the right to end someone or something life.

She hoped she'd never understand.

The brunette reached out, "Can I pet him?"

Naru sat up holding the cat to the girl, "Why don't I make us some tea?"

She smiled, "I'd like that." Taking the cat she sat down in the chair watching Naru's fleeting form disappear into the kitchen.

The brunette ran her fingers down the cat's fur relishing in the feeling. He felt so soft and warm (A/N innuendo alert ;) ).

"Cappuccino." She whispered the name enjoying the way it sounded as it flicked off her tongue.

Familiar almost.

The cat purred and she couldn't help but hold the feline to her chest, "You're adorable." Green eyes opened peering into hers and she couldn't suppress the giggle, "Too adorable."

She was vaguely aware of the cup placed beside her and the warmth of Naru's body shifting settling in beside hers on the tiny couch.

"I think he's taken a liking to you…." He whispered.

She breathed in the scent of earl gray and something sweet, "Yeah… I like him to."

Naru, unbeknownst to her, smiled.

"I'm glad."

So that was that rubbish. Hope you enjoyed it none the less.

Thanks for reading the third chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	4. Davis

Maybe my favorite one so far…

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 4 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Davis

They had told him that they were coming to visit but not once had his parents mentioned when exactly it was that they were to be expected.

They had always been like that.

Vague… they worked spontaneously while he himself was the opposite. If it wasn't thought up of days in advance and written down it didn't feel right to him. It didn't feel official.

…

He had been sitting on a chair in his study analyzing his most recent thesis while Mai was laying on the couch sipping tea and cuddling with Cappuccino. The sounds of the television all he could hear aside from her yawns and giggles every once in a while.

From what he could tell she was watching one of those criminal shows that she adored. While they both knew that they were fake and overplayed, he still enjoyed her company and listening to her crazy theories whenever they watched them together.

He enjoyed her company more than he would ever say.

It was merely knowing that she was around that brought him peace and unexplainable happiness.

It wasn't something he had analyzed yet and to be honest it wasn't something he wanted to do… maybe knowing that it was something that could not be helped was his justification for the matter.

Maybe.

There were a lot of things that he had learned to tell her.

Like about his job and his family. His brother and why it was he loved tea so much.

He told her about England and about his childhood in Japan.

He told her story after story watching the emotions on her face shift from happiness to pain to anger… watching as she felt what he felt.

And that was something he loved about her. Her uncanny ability to sympathize with everyone about absolutely anything.

But there were also things he wouldn't tell her….

Like he'd never tell her that instead of reading and editing his recent research he was too distracted with the way his t-shirt fit her body almost too perfectly.

He'd never tell her that the fact that his shirt was so big that it covered the sorts that he mentally knew were in fact there but physically couldn't see brought on unnecessary feelings.

Feelings the scientist had yet to analyze thoroughly.

He breathed in the scent of lavender. A scent that hadn't existed weeks ago, but had now overpowered the scent of earl gray he had been once so fond of.

He sighed out in content.

'Twas a calm and serene Sunday evening.

That was until he heard the knock and his heart fell into his stomach.

Damn.

Mai threw the blanket off her form slowly standing walking towards the main door before Naru had a chance to stop her. His mind racing with the thoughts of what his mother would say when she saw a girl in his apartment.

And not just any girl… no… but a girl dressed in **_his_** clothing and laying on **_his_** couch sipping _ **his**_ tea.

Naru stood abruptly slamming the top of his desk uncharacteristically watching the brunette jump.

"Naru?" she asked concern lacing her words.

He looked up at her eyes narrowed, "Do not touch that door." Setting the book down Naru wound his way out of the office area and into the main room. Placing a hand on Mai's shoulder he smiled, "I don't want you to concern yourself with something as pointless as a visitor. Just go and lay down."

Mai nodded as the man walked to the front of the door hand on the door knob. The knocking hadn't stopped, in fact if anything it grew more persistent.

Aggressive almost.

Naru grinded his teeth, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his thoughts before welcoming his family into his apartment.

A job that he needed to be mentally prepared to do.

A job that was hypothetically simple, but with the pounding of the door in tune to the headache he had acquired due to their uncalled for visit.

Naru sighed aloud before pulling the door open.

"Noll!"

His eyes widened staring at the woman that had attached herself to his body uncomfortably. Naru wound his arms around her figure awkwardly earning himself a chuckle from his father.

"Mother… Father."

Luella dug her head out of her son's chest looking up at him teary eyed, "What happened Noll… you stopped calling."

Naru shook his head sighing, "No mother I didn't stop calling, I never stopped calling. I stopped answering."

She narrowed her eyes at her son, "Smart ass."

Martin behind the two laughed aloud clamping a hand on his son's shoulder, "Noll, it's good to see you again."

Naru smiled lightly at his parents.

This was a happiness he could get used to.

"Yes, it is."

…

Mai watched the interaction with tears in her eyes.

Is this what it felt like to have a family?

Is that was it looked like to be loved?

The brunette didn't know.

Scurrying across the room silently she found her room and opened the brief case full of her clothing. Clothing, mind you, she had been too lazy to put on. Not that you could blame her it was just **_his_** clothing smelled absolutely divine.

Pulling off the clothing and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, Mai ran a comb though her hair before pulling it up in a ponytail. Content with her appearance she opened the door in time to see that the family had moved to the living room.

Darting over to the kitchen she placed the kettle on the burner before gathering four cups and the bowl of biscuits Naru had purchased on their last shopping trip.

A story for another time. (HINT HINT)

She leaned against the counter waiting for the water to come to a boil. Half of her listening in on the English conversation while the other half of her frantically analyzed the words trying to make sense of the unfamiliar language.

Something about the weather and how hot it was in Japan then something about England was all she could make out before she heard hurried footsteps.

Mai's eyes widened should she hide?

No that would be petty, why would a grown woman have to hide in her own home?

So should she just stand here… pretend to be busy… pretend she hadn't heard anything?

No that would be dumb too… maybe she should hide…

"Mai?"

Mai looked up cheeks flushed, "Yes…"

Naru raised a brow, "What on earth are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Making tea…. Do you want me to just stay in my room?"

"Why would you think I'd want you to do that?"

"It's a family gathering isn't it?"

Naru chuckled pulling her into a hug, "You're being ridiculous. You can come and join us if you want to."

Mai shook her head against his chest, "But I don't understand English."

"They speak Japanese."

"Really?"

Naru nodded holding Mai at arm's length, "Of course. Besides I have a feeling that they'd like to meet you."

Mai turned around at the sound of a screaming kettle before straining the leaves into the cups, "Are you sure."

Picking up the tray Naru nodded, "Of course."

Holding on to Naru's arm the two made their way into the main living room.

The looks on his parent's faces were priceless to say the least. Luella whom had been in the middle of a heated conversation with Martin about her sons living arrangements had gone silent.

Unnaturally silent.

Mai let go of Naru's arm bowing at the older couple, "It's nice to meet you…"

Martin stood up placing a hand on the girls shoulder, "You must be Mai."

Mai blushed stuttering, "How do you…?"

Luella stood as well walking towards the girl pulling her into a hug, "Modoka isn't very good at keeping secrets!"

Naru watched with mild amusement at the interaction between his parents and the girl he loved.

He knew that somewhere in her she felt an attraction to them. They were, after all, parents.

Parents she wasn't fortunate enough to have.

Mai smiled placing the cups in front of the visitors, "Thank you for coming to visit us. How was the flight?"

Luella smiled, "Unpleasant to say the least. But on to more pressing matters."

Mai cocked her head to the side, "Pressing matters?"

"How is he treating you?"

Mai blushed vibrantly as Naru settled in beside her, "Nar… I mean Noll is very… kind."

Martin raised a brow, "Kind?"

Before she had the chance to reply the door was slammed open the voices of her coworkers flooding in.

Mai smiled ear to ear standing up quickly, "You guys?!"

Monk smiled placing a gift bag on the floor attached to his arm the priestess herself, "Hey there kiddo!"

Modoka walked in holding on to Lin's arm following the hyperactive Monk, "Hope you don't mind Noll but we may have invited the gang for a little welcoming party."

Naru besides her sighed aloud standing, "And you never bothered to inform any of us?"

She placed a hand on her chest taken aback, "What, of course! We all knew!"

"We all…?"

She nodded animatedly, "Of course… except you and Mai of course. Speaking of the Devil, Mai how have you been!?"

Collecting the brunette into her arms she ran a hand though her hair, "You look good."

Mai smiled, "So do you!"

"Are you going to simply stand there or let the rest of us in?" Mai looked up confused until she spotted vibrant colors.

She smiled, "Masako… It's good to see you again. How has the show been?"

The girl smiled hiding behind the sleeve of her kimono, "It's been well. And you?"

Mai nodded, "Great!"

"MAI CHAN!"

Mai cringed at the body pressing in to hers almost painfully, "WHY DON'T YOU BOTHER TO CALL ANYMORE!?"

"Yasu…?"

He buried his head into her neck, "Have you forgotten about me…?"

She chuckled, "Of course not! How could I ever forget you!?"

A cough cut into their conversation, "I would appreciate it if you'd remove your hands from around my employee."

Yasu smirked unwinding his arms from the girl, "I can't believe your still using that excuse. I don't ever remember it being mandatory for a boss to live with his employee…"

Silence.

A painful three seconds of silence before all hell broke loose.

Martin's eyes widened while Luella almost chocked on her tea, "LIVE!?"

Naru braced himself as the prodding arms of his mother almost crushed him, "YOU LIVE TOGETHER AND NEVER TOLD ME!?"

"Good evening everyone…"

Mai looked up, "John…"

"NOLL WHEN DID YOU START KEEPING THINGS FROM ME!?"

Naru removed his mother hands softly, "Mother please we can discuss this later."

"Yeah… you probably should." Modoka's condescending tone only seemed to anger the scientist.

"Modoka…." Naru growled.

Mai couldn't help but laugh.

She threw her head back laughing as hard as she could only to be joined seconds later by the rest of the room.

This is bliss.

If anyone had been listening they would have thought them to be crazy… but if you listened close enough you could have felt the emanating happiness the family was giving off.

It isn't too often that you find people who cherish you like family. Mai knew enough to know that these were people whom she loved and needed.

She knew that they wouldn't leave her again.

She couldn't help the feelings of happiness and the tears that slipped out of the corner of her eyes.

Naru reached forward running his thumb across her cheek smiling at her while the rest of the room continued its boisterous greeting.

"I'm glad…" she whispered.

He smiled pressing his lips to her forehead, "I am too."

It was happiness.

Happiness none of them had felt in quite a while.

True profound happiness.

…

Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	5. End

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 5 of; 'Uneven Odds'

End

It was over.

After two years of adventure he had finally called a quits.

He had found him… he had found the reason he had come to this stupid country to begin with.

Japan was his home… but also the source of his nightmares. The words the orphans hissed at the twins still plagued him… but that wasn't something he'd tell anyone.

Gene.

He was the reason he dropped everything… he was the reason it all ended.

It felt strange.

 _He_ felt strange.

He felt… hollow.

Was this what it felt like to be in love?

How was he supposed to feel?

How did she expect him to feel?

Mai.

How was she doing?

Was she eating?

Was she living well?

Had she gotten a job?

Was she making ends meet?

Was she in any danger…?

He could still remember how he had felt about her neighborhood… unpleasant.

Was this what he was supposed to feel?

Is this what she expected him to feel?

He could write a dissertation on the intricacies of intermolecular movement or the correlation between criminal rates to abortion laws (Whole new minds anyone…?) or even the fallacies that litter the media daily and their effect on the youth of this world.

He could hypothesize the beginnings of the earth to its end. Predicting the falls and rises of society as it went on spiraling to its inevitable demise.

That of course he had predicted as well.

He was a prodigy after all.

A boy genius.

Oliver Davis… the miracle of society.

And yet… there was one thing that seemed to completely surpass his radar.

One person that completely obliterated everything he had spent years foraging.

Mai.

She was reason he hadn't given up.

She was the reason he had found him.

She, while he hated to admit it, was the reason he got up every morning.

Their relationship was strange at best.

The world of romance uncharted territory to the 20 year old. Territory he wasn't ready to travel considering he had yet to analyze the possible outcomes to this endeavor. He had yet to compile a list of pros and cons, deciding simply based on the tangible facts, if it truly was worth the time and effort it would take one to maintain a relationship.

Except there weren't any.

Nothing about the way felt was tangible much less sane.

Was that maybe… love?

Was love _that_ unpredictable?

That national.

That distracting.

Mai…

The girl he… loved.

The word tasted strange and but he seemed to like the way it flicked off of his tongue.

The girl be loved.

Mai.

But the one thing he couldn't do was tell her what he felt.

The one thing he couldn't hypothesize was the reason his heart fluttered whenever she was around. The one thing he couldn't begin to comprehend was the reason why every time her skirt fluttered he couldn't help but stare waiting for a glimpse of fabric.

He could explain the pang in his chest when she cried or why he felt the over whelming need to protect her from everyone that seemed like a danger to her happiness.

He'd go out of his way to keep her smiling and happy… because it made him happy.

Her happiness… it was infectious.

He couldn't explain any of it.

And it bothered him.

Was it the lack of sanity behind love that bothered him or was it more?

How silly of him to think that her being there would change his goal.

As if her existence in his life was anything more than mere coincidence.

As their crossing was more than fantasy.

Naru was in love.

Even he knew that but he couldn't allow himself to fall victim to her feminine charms.

Not that the brunette ever wagged her feminine charms in his direction. The girl hardly knew that femininity was… much less sexual agitation.

It was funny really.

She was after all just a girl.

A girl he had left.

How silly of him to think that he could go on living with someone that had that much power over him.

Chasing homicidal killers and ghosts cleansing them of their impurity and ending age old curses…. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

Maybe it was better… now that she was gone.

She was an enigma.

Noll sighed picking up his files not once noticing the looks his parents sent his way.

Something was wrong. They knew their son well enough to know.

…

Noll turned pushing the thick canvas covers away from his body welcoming the cold air with open arms.

He was covered in sweat, yet again.

Another 'nightmare'.

Standing up the young man wound his way into his bath room disrobing quickly before standing under the ice cold water for what felt like an eternity.

The last time he had stood under water Mai had been there.

It was a case at an onsen.

And he had walked to the wrong side.

The female side.

The girl hadn't seen him… she was far to engrossed in the story Ayako was telling her to notice the steps behind her.

He could still remember her craning her neck and he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the smooth skin that traveled down her neck all the way…

"NO! STOP IT… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" He growled turning the nob down several degrees wondering briefly if he could catch a cold by standing under here for too long.

As soon as his 'issue' had been taken care of the man stepped out throwing on a t-shirt and some pants before glancing at the clock.

Neon numbers reflecting against the glass of his window told him that it was early.

Too early to be up.

But the ringing of his phone said the opposite.

Picking up the device he scanned the number coming up blank. The area code was Japanese… could it… possibly… no she wouldn't…

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Naru…?"_

"What is it Monk… you do realize that its 3 o'clock in my morning…"

 _"_ _Listen I know it's late…"_

"Early."

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

Noll sighed, "You said late… it's technically early. Continue."

A sigh then the monk's voice again, _"Something wrong."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _Mai… there's something wrong with Mai."_

And that was all the man had to hear before booking a ticket to Japan. He stood up scanning his bed room for the suitcase he had never bothered to unpack filling it quickly with necessities.

"… Oliver…?"

Noll turned watching his mother from where he stood, "What are you doing up mother… it's late."

"Early."

He sighed shaking his head taking his mother's hands in his, "You're right."

"What are you doing?"

He was silent under her gaze. How could he tell her he was going to the country that tore their family apart? How could he break her heart… again?

How could he tell his mother that he was leaving to see a girl… a girl he was too afraid to love… a girl who…

"You're going to see Mai aren't you?"

His eyes widened, "How did you…?"

She smiled squeezing his hand, "Lin told me… and Modoka…"

The scientist sighed shaking his head.

"You've been doing that a lot…"

"Doing what?"

Her smile widened, "Sighing… do you know what they say about people sighing."

The man did.

In fact several S.P.R member had told him before.

Several times.

But he couldn't help but humor her, "What?"

"They say people who sigh are in love."

He chuckled, "You don't say…"

"Are you in love Oliver?"

"I don't know."

She smiled, "Then you are."

Noll looked up at his mother, "How do you know?"

"Love… it makes people doubt everything they've ever come to know. It makes you question everything you do…you start asking yourself things you never would have questioned before…"

"That and the fact that you've been using a lot of cold water…"

Naru's head shot up staring at his father who stood leaning against his bedroom door.

"The water bill doesn't lie."

The boy was silent.

They knew.

They knew…?!

He chuckled.

Of course they did.

They always know.

…

"You okay?" Naru looked up from his computer screen glancing at the brunette that wound her way into his office.

His eyes scanned the analog clock at the other side of the room.

Was it that late already?

Had he really been staring at a blank screen for this long!?

Naru sighed standing up taking the girls hand into his, "I'm fine." Placing a chaste kiss against her forehead he led her out of the office and into the main room before walking to the kitchen.

"You've been out of it all day." She raised a hand to his brow, "You don't have a fever…"

Naru chuckled, "No… I've just been thinking."

"Care to share?"

The man smirked taking out the kettle and placing it against the stove top, "About you."

The girl blushed violently, "Me…?"

"Who else?"

"Why?"

He sighed leaning against her, "I was thinking about England… and you… and coming back to Japan… and the end."

"End?"

"Letting you go the first time."

She leaned forward standing on her tip toes, pressing his lips to his forehead, "Don't be ridiculous… that doesn't matter anymore."

Naru nodded, "Agreed."

"But just to be clear… that is the last time got it!"

…

Thanks for reading the fifth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	6. Furtive

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 6 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Furtive

He opened the office door to the scent of earl gray and lavender.

Whilst he had anticipated the first the latter was something he had (against his better judgement) grown accustom to.

Something he had slowly began to love.

Something he had slowly grown to _crave uncontrollably._

Shaking his head, Naru reached into the mail box pulling out a handful of letters before pushing the door closed with the side of his foot. Flicking on the lights he wound his way into his office disposing of his things on the rather large oak desk.

Sliding into the leather chair behind the furniture he allowed himself to slump into its bitter warmth.

He had left home earlier than usual, something in him just need to take a step back.

A moments rest.

A minute to think.

To clear his head.

It would take exactly 4 hours and 15 minutes for Mai to arrive to SPR after her doctor's appointment.

The first two hours being the ever-so-exciting wait and stack of paper work she was forced to fill out every time she arrived.

The third hour being the actual checkup.

And the last hour belonged to the tears he wasn't supposed to hear.

To the tears he could bare.

Each second dragged on stained with the sounds of muffled cries and bitter tears.

Each minute spent pondering what to do about her.

His office was directly above the public bathroom on the first floor. When he first arrived to Japan he was rather disgusted by the kinds of things a public bathroom was used for.

Any actual excretion being on the bottom of the LONG list.

It was safe to say that he had heard enough sex to last a life time.

She hadn't realized the fact that he could hear almost everything that happened.

She hadn't realized the panic that set in his chest when he though he heard her the first time several weeks ago.

She was supposed to be at home resting not at the office. When she had come upstairs into the SPR office she said she wanted to surprise him with the test results.

She was healthy.

Almost clear.

Almost.

Half of him wanted to go down and make sure she was okay but the more rational side of him realized that she needed a minute to let it all out.

So he grew accustom to listening to her cries every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.

It broke him.

That had been their lives as of late.

Doctor appointment after appointment. Checkups, psychologist consultations, Hospital visits, blood draws, shots, tests, etc.

And while it wasn't something the scientist was entirely proud of he'd rather have a stack of medical bills to pay then the feeling of loss dragging his chest down into an ocean of unbearable sorrow. And that was something everyone around him agreed to.

That was a place he didn't want to return to. Not now. Not ever.

He sighed aloud pulling the string to his lamp before settling down pulling the screen of his laptop up.

Picking up the scatter of letters he scanned the names for anything that nagged at his memory as familiar.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Junk.

Case.

Case.

Junk.

…

Nothing.

Throwing them to the side of his desk for Lin to take later, he returned to his screen typing his password before sorting through emails.

That was his life.

A miss match of letters that made up phrases.

Monosyllabic phrases that made of demands.

Demands sent his way.

Not once did anyone call asking him about his health, or maybe how he was doing.

He was 20 a full grown man… and not stupid by any means. He knew enough to know that empathy was not a part of human nature.

Unless of course there was a reason.

Ulterior motives were, in his opinion, a good enough reason to kill.

He sighed breathing in lavender. The pleasant and subtle aroma settling him instantaneously.

Today. He'd ask her about it today.

Pushing the list of requests aside he pulled open the familiar document getting to work on finishing his most recent thesis.

…

Mai walked in to the scent of earl gray and spice.

While she had expected the first the latter was something she recently realized she couldn't bear to live without.

The scent intoxicating.

The lights were on at 9 in the morning. She had chastised him about it plenty of times. She had told him that he was running the electricity bill up the wall and that natural light was so much more beneficial.

But in the end the argument was fruitless and it'd turn out he was asleep or just ignoring her completely.

She set her bag down on her desk before walking into the kitchenette quickly placing the kettle on the stove and unwrapping a few of the pastries she had bought from the nearby bakery. A quaint little shop owned by the sweetest old woman, it was called, Bakery Farm (IF YOU KNOW THIS YOU ARE AWESOME HUMAN BEING! LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU DO!). And much like the name suggested it was a bakery that held a vast array of all natural and freshly baked goods.

Running the back of her hand against the skin beneath her eyes making sure there wasn't any evidence.

Plating the scones along with the tea she headed in the direction of his office welcomed by the soft clicking of keys on a keyboard.

"You're late."

She smile lightly placing the tray beside him, "I stopped by the Bakery Farm."

He nodded continuing to stare at the bright screen, "Just don't make it a habit."

"Too late for that."

She watched at the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly. The closest thing she'd get to a smile in the workplace at least.

It was strange. He was so different at home. At work he was a slave driver that drove her to her whit's end with requests and insults. And at home he was kind and generous. He laughed with her and slept beside her if she wasn't feeling well. He'd always offer a helping hand and never belittle her.

It was like day and night.

A case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Take these letters and hand them to Lin. Please."

 _Please… now that's a new one._

Nodding silently she picked up the stack, "Anything else?"

He hesitated.

"No. Not for now." Turning the brunette pulled the door open exiting the cold office silently. Quickly wondering over to Lin's office she wordlessly handed the older man the letters and his cup of oolong tea.

Something she had come to realize after working for the two of them was the fact that she needed to learn to understand what wasn't being said. To read in between the lines per say.

They were secretive about themselves to say the least. Whether it was on purposes or just a complex she wasn't sure.

But after years' worth of analysis she prided herself on being able to read them quite well.

Naru ordered her to do the things he liked on a continuous loop. While as if he hated something he'd flat out tell her not sparing a moment to think about her feelings.

Naru hated anything cold. Something she found both ironic and rather humorous. Even if the weather outside was 104° degrees he's still take a hot cup of earl gray over anything else.

He hated anything spicy.

He hated anything that made him uneasy or made him doubt himself.

He hated being wrong or mistrusted.

And those were the kinds of things she'd grown to love about him.

He'd never say it but he loved her tea.

He loved the pastries she bought him.

He loved the dishes she made for him at home.

Lin was much the same in that sense.

In the beginning he refused to drink Naru's earl gray tea but when offered coffee he was silent. She took that as an okay and began bringing him a cup every time Naru demanded a cup. In the end she was pleased to see that he finished every cup, and even offered a thank you every time she brought him a new cup.

When she discovered he was Chinese she started to purchase things that she knew he'd appreciate. Various kinds of green, red, and oolong teas.

After a visit to a local Chinese bakery she began serving him _Mahua_ a twisted Chinese dough dessert that was deep fried in peanut oil and served alongside most beverages.

After leaning to make them herself she started experimenting with the flavors smothering them with things she knew the omnojie loved.

Cinnamon being his personal favorite.

Lin hated the Japanese, that much was clear but she could tell that he had made a special place for her in his heart.

Lin hated speaking. But he loved being spoken to.

He loved it when the brunette told him stories about her childhood and she enjoyed telling them to him. Something about him put others off but her… she felt inclined to open up to him. To tell him what was on her mind.

She felt safe with him.

He was a father figure right beside the Monk.

He offered her rides when the weather wasn't its best, offered her his jacket during the winter. He complemented her, even though the times were few in number, she still cherished them.

…

She settled down on her desk sifting through case files and filling out reports awaiting the next tea call.

That had been her life as of late.

Toggling between office hours, doctor appointments, and monosyllabic requests.

They hadn't touched a case in weeks, and she didn't expect him to. Not until she was better. More stable.

For now he was blaming it on his thesis and maybe that was the reason he refused them.

Was she really arrogant enough to think that Naru would refuse a case according to her health?

No.

Of course not.

She shifted though the files sorting them into piles based on their severity. Once finished she walked to Lin's office door knocking twice before entering.

"Lin. I've got the files that you asked for."

He nodded waving her in and only then did she notice the telephone pressed to his ear. Pointing at the chair beside him she settled down watching the smooth interaction between him and the person on the other end.

"I'll come visit soon… I promise." A pause than a smile that she knew only one person could conjure.

Modoka.

"I love you..."

She smiled softly, this was a part of Lin she had yet to witness. And it was moments like this that she wanted to treasure.

Putting down the receiver he looked at the girl, "I'm sorry. Modoka…"

She smiled waving him off with a hand, "Don't be. When Modoka comes to visit she tells me about just how amazing you are, they make great stories… and to be honest I didn't understand but I can see it now."

His eyes widened a fraction, "Does she now…"

Mai chuckled, "Here are the documents you asked for. These are the serious ones… I'm going to call the others and tell them what to do."

He took a hold of the documents quickly scanning over them, "And the others were… not good enough?"

"Predictable. Run of mill ghost hauntings, pranksters, the usual."

He nodded, "Thank you. Now which of these do you think would be most wise to accept?"

She leaned back in her chair slightly, "Hmm… the Takashi's."

"And why is that?"

"It sounds like his wife is holding some sort of grudge… if I have my facts right I'd say that she died from depression after Aikara Takahi left with the children and threatened her. I think that maybe before the divorce a spirit might have actually attached itself to her and drove the family apart. Because she died before the spirit was exorcised its grasp on her soul got stronger and it imprisoned her, almost like a slave. The spirit is obviously full of malice and is out for blood… I think if we exorcise her spirit both the spirit possessing her and the wife will be able to rest and the family will be okay… or at least that's just what I think."

"Is this your intuition talking?"

She stood up picking up the glass tray, "Ignore that…. It was a ridicules assumption."

"No… you're exactly right."

Both Lin and Mai turned to the door watching Naru stare at the two, "Naru…?"

He mentioned to his office, "Lin call the Takashi's and tell them that we've accepted the case. We'll be there within the next few days. Mai, my office now."

She nodded her head at Lin before following Naru to his office. The two oblivious to the look Lin was sending their way.

This was something he needed to tell Modoka…. But first…

…

"Since when were bathrooms a place for tears?"

Her mouth dropped eyes wide, "How did you…? So what you're stalking me now? You don't trust me to go to a doctor's appointment safely?!"

He shook his head leaning against the desk facing her, "On the contrary… I thought if anything you could do that considering just how many times you've been there."

She shook her head hands drawn into tight fists at her sides, "You're unbelievable."

He smirked, "Thank you."

"It wasn't a complement."

"Then you should say what you mean."

She breathed out in frustration, "… Why? How…?"

"I can hear everything that happens in the bathroom downstairs…"

She looked up eyes wide, "So…that's how…?"

He shrugged, "You couldn't tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need to have something that I can call my own."

"Mai, furtively was never your color."

She glared at him, "Arrogance was always yours."

He sighed encircling his hands around her slim arms, "Mai… you can talk to me."

She snorted, "Oh yeah sure… I'll talk to you the day you talk to me."

"But I do."

"Name once."

"Now… I'm… worried."

She shook her head, "Don't be…I'm fine. Hey Naru?"

"Yes?"

"You hear everything that happens in the bathroom…?"

"…Why…?"

"So you've heard it too?"

"Heard what…"

"The… eloping of Tokyo's citizens." she stammered looking down.

"Yes… yes I have." He chuckled.

…

Maybe he wasn't so fortuitous…

…

Thanks for reading the sixth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	7. Gene

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 7 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Gene

He had always been there for him.

Even in the prime of their youth.

Especially in the prime of their youth.

Oliver picked up the photo staring at it, analyzing each and every aspect.

His brother's face was burned into the center of his mind… it wasn't something he'd ever forget.

And that wasn't because they were twins and shared a face.

His face was the last thing staring at Gene's face reminded him of. Besides people had always commented that Gene was the more attractive twin. While Oliver would beg to differ, it wasn't something that could have been helped at the time.

He had refused to speak to anyone much less look at anyone.

Gene on the other hand was bouncing from person introducing himself with new found vigor every time.

He was the brightest of the twins. While he was the dumber twin that term didn't even count considering that his IQ was only three points behind Noll's.

Now he was alone.

Now he was the only twin left… he was more attractive by default.

Oliver wasn't one to mess with religion. He'd happily go along with whatever was expected of him… it was never like he cared much of the works of a being he'd only heard of from prehistoric books.

As far as he knew religion did nothing but cause pain.

But he thought about him a lot.

He thought about God a lot.

He wondered constantly about why… why he had separated two people who had been born together.

They had been born together… didn't that mean something?

Didn't that mean anything?

He wondered why 'he' had gone first… 'He' was the better of the two… 'He' deserved to live longer… to experience more… at least Gene could.

He was born with a happiness unlike any other.

A mind that adapted far too quickly for Oliver's liking.

The ability to sympathize with every and any given situation.

He was a medium… his talents had use.

Noll's only gift was to feel other pain.

He couldn't even bring himself to count the amount of times he'd wished that the rolls were switched.

It didn't make sense… why hadn't he been the first to go?

He placed the picture back down… he had no doubt that it was his girlfriend that had placed it there to begin with.

 _'_ _Girlfriend…'_

Even now the words still felt sour in his mouth.

He'd never asked her… she'd never asked him… it just happened.

Sighing he placed the keys in their tray before taking his jacket off and placing it on its hanger not bothering to turn on the lights.

"Mai?"

Silence greeted him as he walked through the halls of _their_ apartment.

He frowned.

She should have been home by now… but then again, she did way that she needed to go shopping.

Deciding to leave her be Oliver fell into the couch placing his arm over his eyes sighing in relief.

He could hear Cappuccino meowing beside him before he pounced on top of him settling himself against Oliver's chest.

He was getting bigger… that of course was the work of Mai.

He had warned her about cat's size but she had waved him off saying that if he wanted to eat she'd let him.

He placed his arm on top of him gently moving his thumb back and forth digging into his warmth.

Oliver sighed in content as the cats weight finally settled atop his chest comfortably. Cappuccino's rhythmic breathing reminded him so much of Gene's.

He could distinctly remember his brothers sleeping position. He would curl up as tightly as possible pulling his knees as far into his chests as he could.

It was a position that Oliver could only tell looked excruciatingly painful and uncomfortable.

It was a habit he had picked up from living in the orphanages they had gone through.

Seven in all.

The first three he could hardly remember… the memories flooded him randomly while he was doing seemingly petty tasks.

Like, for example, earlier that day while he was placing a book he had used back in its designated area he remembered the library the second orphanage had. It was the only thing that appealed to him.

And two days ago he was brushing his teeth and could remember Gene playing with the soap bars blowing bubbles and getting into trouble for making a mess out of the bathroom.

The fourth orphanage was one of the worst they had stayed at. It had only taken them a week before realizing that if they didn't run away they wouldn't last long.

They were constantly beaten.

For idle things.

If you misbehaved they'd put a bar of soap in your mouth and force you to swallow it. If it wasn't swallowed in fifteen minutes they'd give you another one.

It still boggled his mind that the place was found acceptable by the government… rats surrounded them and the refrigerator, when you were allowed to open it, was full of food that had long gone bad.

Gene would steal food for the both of them risking beatings. It was the reason he learned to sleep the say he did… he'd hide the food under his shirt and pull his knees up to cover the obvious bulge in his clothing.

They had snuck out in the middle of the night on a Saturday. But not before robbing the woman in charge. They had entered her room and stolen the stash of money Naru had seen her use.

They were seven and on the run with only seventy three dollars in their pockets.

They were found living in an ally way and forced into another orphanage.

That's when Gene met the love of his life.

A girl named Emma.

They had fallen for each other instantly.

While she, on the other hand, loathed Noll.

The fifth orphanage was one of the best they had stayed in.

Hot and fresh food served three times a day with snacks served twice.

At the end of the day deserts were given out depending on what you had done in the day. It was a church owned orphanage so religion was something the nuns who owned it constantly referenced.

At the end of the day all 37 children with hold hands and they'd go around the table and ask what our daily accomplishment was.

For Gene it was always something that seemed irrelevant but very important in his eyes. Emma would clap obnoxiously loud no matter what it was.

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he recalled his _best_ memory of that place.

They had been eight at the time.

He had proudly announced that he had graduated from primary school. The nuns had been so proud of him. They cheered and had given him two helpings of ice cream.

When they had gone around to Gene he smirked before standing on top of his chair and clearing his throat.

In a loud and clear voice he had said the following words, "Today… my dearest of friends… I have learned about the finest of interactions between a man and a woman. Yes… I have learned about sex."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

And then all hell broke loose. Laughter so loud Oliver was so sure you could have heard for miles erupted.

But none of them cared.

At least not at that moment.

Gene had looked around confused as to what was so funny…

Naru chuckled running his hand across Cappuccino.

That was when the orphanage had closed down.

They didn't have the funds to stay open.

They had been separated and transferred to two different orphanages.

Even now he couldn't help but shiver at the memory.

They abused him constantly.

If it wasn't the owners than it was the older children who constantly hurt him.

He could remember going to the library across the street and being pulled into an ally way by one of the boys and beaten so hard he could hardly stand.

He had been the youngest at the time and was so secluded that he seemed like the prime target.

But there was one thing that kept his hopes up… it was there that he had met Eve.

The only girl in the entire facility.

She cared for her and often hid him and took the blows herself.

When he was sick she took care of him.

But there was never anything he could do for her.

He could still remember hearing her screaming from the bedrooms. She had banned him from going in when he heard her screaming… she told him to go into their room and hide under the bed with his hands against his ears.

He thought she was being completely irrational at the time but that didn't stop him from following her directions.

They were separated for six months… it was the longest they had ever been separated.

It was on a cold day in August that he had almost lost complete control of himself and his powers.

The eldest there was a boy named James.

An English boy transferred from a European orphanage. He had strapped Oliver down and stripped him almost completely. He and his friends had taken logs from the fireplace and attempted to burn him with them.

That was when she walked in and took his hand and ran out.

He had lost complete control after that.

It was only two days later that he and Gene were reunited. And in the midst of their reunion Oliver had lost sight of Eve.

They searched for her for weeks before hearing news of an orphan found in an ally raped then killed.

At the time he didn't understand what rape was.

If only he had.

They were found by officials and put into the care of the seventh orphanage. A quant place in the Aomori Prefecture north of Tokyo.

A Buddhist temple.

He was there for two years.

They taught him exorcism and Buddhism.

It was then when the lead monk realized that the twins weren't ordinary and called in other psychics.

Luella and Martin Davis were among them.

Luella had barely glanced at the two before pulling out a pen and signing adoption forms.

While it usually would have taken months they were given on the spot.

He still hadn't figured out why.

He was taken to England and given a home and food and love and warmth.

And yet he hated it all.

Every bit.

He hated their fake love and their smiles and their acceptance of a 'freak'.

Luella had hurt him for the first and last time when he had finally told her what he was feeling.

She made sure he understood all too well that what he was feeling was not fake and that they were trying to help him live a normal life.

He had finished high school only three years later at the age of thirteen.

Only to get his degree at the age of sixteen.

He was all set.

And yet something was still missing.

He missed him.

He missed Gene.

The door opened and he could hear a string of curses muttered.

"Naru… what have I told you about the lights!"

He cringed at her voice… the voice he had grown to love.

He chuckled lowly… why is it that he felt this way…?

He watched as Cappuccino jumped off his chest to greet his mother.

Mother…

The thought made him smile.

"What's wrong… are you feeling sick…?"

Noll looked up watching his girlfriend's brows knit together slightly.

He shook his head sitting up, "No. I was just thinking."

She smiled, "About what?"

"That picture."

She turned flashing him a smile, "Luella sent it… she told me to hang it up in front of the door. Hey Naru?"

"Yes?"

"How old were you when that was taken?"

He shrugged standing up pulling her into a hug, "I can't remember."

It was a lie.

Of course.

He could remember the exact place and that the photograph had been taken but he didn't want to.

He had had enough nostalgia for one day.

Thanks for reading the seventh chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	8. Habit

Honestly don't really know what happened in this one… but it did… and I'm too lazy to go back and fix anything.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 8 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Habit

The girl stared at the hundreds if not millions of pages that covered her already-too-small desk.

Folder upon folder.

Page upon page.

Binders littering the floor surrounding what little floor space she took up.

Naru had said something about sending case files back to England and only keeping the most recent ones here.

He had made quite a big deal about his parents wanting to know the exact events of the cases he excepted, saying that Lin wasn't giving them enough information, and that they were worried about their 'little boy'.

Little boy her ass.

The man was 22 for god's sake!

Nowhere near a little boy.

A full grown man would have been more appropriate.

She of course was left with the job of sorting the flies into their appropriate folders. Considering the amount of papers there were she couldn't help groan at the mere sight.

To make matters worse, if that was at all possible, she was cramped in the office, in 102 degree weather, and as fate would have it, there building's central AC unit had broken down.

Leaving them to bask in the sweltering heat with almost nothing but three fans keeping them company.

Both Lin and Naru had been stuck in their offices all day neither one of them asking for anything.

Not even tea.

While she did enjoy the time alone she couldn't help but worry about the latter.

She had been working at SPR for almost six years and not once had Naru ever gone a day without asking for tea.

But she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing in there so quietly?

They didn't have an AC of their own…right?

No. Of course not.

That's ridicules.

So then what were they doing?

Sick of the silence, the brunette picked up the first folder she could see opening it staring at the contents before separating them into appropriate stacks before walking into the kitchen fixing both her and Lin a cup of iced tea.

Knocking on his door she awaited the familiar 'come in' before entering silently.

"Lin I-"

Her eyes widened cheeks instantly pink.

"Yes?"

She could hear the aggravation seeping off his tongue, "I- I'm sorry… I made you some coffee…"

He stood up his broad figure on show even in the darkness of his room walking towards her.

He reached out taking the cup from her hand before placing a folder in her arms, "Here… we need this one done too."

She snapped from her daze glaring at the older man, "Have you seen my desk?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry… but we need it done as soon as possible."

She continued to glare at him, "And what exactly are you doing?"

A small smile pressed against his lips. He moved aside revealing his own desk cluttered with binders of paperwork, "Bring me the binder you have I'll deal with those so you can deal with the folders. "

She breathed out nodding slowly, "And what is the king doing?"

He shrugged, "I haven't heard from him all day. You should go check on him."

Nodding the girl walked out.

Lin smirked shutting the door.

He knew all too well what his young ward was doing.

…

Mai knocked on the door softly opening it after a few knocks.

She had grown accustom to the fact that Naru never told her to enter, it was always something that was implied.

She sighed pausing the door open, "Naru-"

Her eyes widened at the sight her mind a mesh of thoughts, none of which coming remotely close to justifying what he was doing.

She instantly placed her hand over her mouth smiling softly at the man's figure before turning to the closet where they kept their office necessities.

Grabbing the first blanket she could see, she walked back in placing the thick cloth over his form.

He was getting thinner.

Had he not been eating?

No he was eating just fine.

Was he sick?

He would have told her.

Then what was wrong.

Quickly exiting the room the thought of what might be wrong with him swirled around her head.

Knocking on Lin's door she pried it open before she could hear his response, "Lin. I think there's something wrong with Naru!"

The man raised a brow putting the folder down mentioning the girl inside his office before she woke up the neighborhood.

"What makes you so sure?"

The girl leaned against the side of his desk, "He was sleeping…. Sleeping Lin! He never sleeps!"

Lin snorted, "Imagine that."

"Not to mention the fact that he looks thinner… thinner than usual. Is he not eating?"

"He lives with you doesn't he? Shouldn't you know that?"

She ran a hand through her hair brushing it over her shoulder, "I'm worried."

Lin sighed putting the papers down before looking up at the girl, "Don't be."

The girl looked at him from below thick lashes, "And why not!?"

"You do realize what today is right?"

"September 12th?"

He nodded, "Think about it…"

Her brows furred her eyes narrowing as if searching her memory for something… something she had forgotten.

She snapped upwards trying her absolute hardest not to scream out, "Naru's birthday is in a few days!"

The omnojie chuckled, "You should do something nice for him. Bake him a cake or something… I'm sure he'd like it. He's been under a lot of stress from the main branch of SPR. Luella want him home."

She nodded throwing her arms around the man's naked torso taking him by surprise, "Thank you Lin! I had totally forgotten! I've got something in mind… and I'll let you know as soon as the plan is in motion. I'm positive will want a hard copy of it all!"

He chuckled placing a hand on her head, "I'm glad."

"Hey Lin?"

"Yes."

"You're really good at this."

He shrugged, "Not surprising… I've had years of practice."

That was when they heard the door slam into the wall. They pulled apart eyes wide staring at an utterly shocked Naru.

His eyes wide lips drawn apart in complete and total shock.

"What…?" his whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear him.

It was then that it donned on the two what Naru was seeing.

Lin, still shirtless, clutching on to a hardly dressed (shorts and a cami) Mai. In the position that they were currently in to anyone it would have seemed rather… intimate?

She was sitting on his lap legs spared apart, unintentionally, almost straddling the older man.

The girl realized all too quickly the situation and all but threw herself off the man as if he were on fire falling flat on her butt slamming the back of her head into the corner of the wooden desk.

The sound of the crash resonated in the air for a few seconds before Lin stood up and picked up the bleeding girl placing her on his chair.

She brushed him aside turning to her boss.

"Naru… I swear it's not…"

He glared at the two seemingly emotionless, "I leave you alone for a few seconds and you all but have sex in MY god damn office!?"

Mai knew enough about Naru to know that there were two parts of him that she feared.

His anger.

And His silence.

But this was a part of him she had yet to see.

A mixture of both.

Her eyes widened, throat wanting to throw up the words that she hoped would make everything go away but she knew well enough to know that none of it would work.

Lin sighed picking up his button down, buttoning it down before walking towards his charge slowly until they were head to head.

"It's a misunderstanding."

Naru glared at the older man, "How was 'that' a misunderstanding?"

Venom leaking into every syllable.

"She was worried about you."

"Worried about ME!? Or was she worried about you and you're nonexistent sex life. Just because Modoka isn't here doesn't mean you can walk around fucking-"

Lin's hands moved on their own accord lacing his fingertips in the boy's shirt bringing him up to face him, "IT… WAS… A… MISUNDERSTANDING."

Each word spoken slowly.

She had never in her life seen the omnojie so angry in her life, "Mai. I escaped the folders be done by tomorrow. Is that understood?"

The girl nodded holding her hand to her head.

"Good."

With that he grabbed his jacket, before walking out silently.

As soon as the door closed Naru let out the loudest laugh she had ever heard from the man.

He walked towards her quickly grabbing his jacket holding to her head chuckling against his will, "That was exciting."

The girl blanched.

"… What?"

Naru shrugged, "It's a pastime of mine. Pissing off Lin isn't something that ever gets boring."

….

"What…?"

Thanks for reading the eighth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

A slight change from the previous more serious ones, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	9. Insidious

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Not going to lie… this was maybe my favorite chapter I have ever written… a pervy Naru is the best Naru!

THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER…. PLEASE BE AWARE! NOTHING EXPLICIT, BUT BE WARNED!

This is a two-parter!

The next chapter should be out this week!

God bless Wikipedia for giving me the scientific phrases throughout the story!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 9 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Insidious

Part One

He watched as the girl bent down fingers extending, grabbing hold of the folder before settling back in her seat.

He glared at her from behind the wooden desk.

It was at that moment that he decided that he hated shorts.

But of course it was hatred with a passion.

His fixed glare wavered back to his computer screen for a moment before shifting back on to her thin form.

Mai had always been thin ever since he met her. But it wasn't an unhealthy thin more of a petite… but he couldn't help but find her body unnaturally… sexy.

His eyes traveled down her face scanning her shoulder blades to her chest down to her sharp waist down to the shots that hugged her bottom half.

There was something about the shorts that he found far more provocative then the skirts she often choose to wear.

Was it the way they clung on to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination?

Or maybe it was the way they brought out aspects of her body that he had never noticed before.

Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to see what was under the fabric… what?

He shook his head ignoring the urge to scold her but finding no actual reason to.

Scolding himself… now that was another discussion for another time.

He watched as she sat up whipping a hand over her brow breathing in and out. And he couldn't help but watch the way her chest moved up and down her cleavage on full display. _'To low…'_ he thought.

He had seen it before but there was something about their current situation that seemed… different.

Risky almost.

"M-"he caught himself.

Damn.

He forced his eyes back onto the screen hands punching holes into his keyboard while glaring daggers into the screen.

But then again he couldn't help but wonder… what color were they today?

FOCUS!

… Maybe black?

He glared at the screen.

Since when had she even owned black panties?

He had never seen her wear such an atrocious color… nor had he been the one to purchase them. Not that he'd ever bought a woman's panties.

And even if he had, which he hadn't, he'd never buy black… or would he?

But he couldn't ignore the fact that she would probably look divine in them… the darkness of their color against her pale skin. A lace embroidery on the sides digging into her skin just begging to be ripped off…

He lowered his head groaning at the thought of her wearing black panties.

He was pathetic.

"Um… Naru? Are you okay?"

He raised his head staring at the girl.

To think he had just been having 'impure' thoughts of her bent over in between his….

 _"_ _God Noll… get a grip!"_

Was it the way her legs seemed longer in them?

Is that why he hated them?

No if anything… he rather like her legs.

Was it the fact that Lin could see what only he knew?

He stood up incredibly fast before marching out of the room past the girl in question pushing the omnojie's door open.

"Keep your eyes to yourself."

Lin hardly had time to respond before Naru had ran out of the room back to his office.

"Mai!?"

The girl raised her head, "Yes?"

"Tea."

He didn't want tea but anything to get her out for his line of sight would have to do.

With that he slammed the door behind him pushing himself back into his seat gluing his eyes back to the word document.

His thesis was due in less than a few hours and he hadn't even written a single page.

He sighed for the millionth time that day.

…

A bell above the door rang before the deepened voice of the researcher flooded into the office.

"Yasuhara… did you need something." He shouted.

The college student pushed his office door open leaning against the edge, "Hello Yasu how was your day. Great thanks for asking Naru how was yours? Great…" His voice mocking.

"Just answer the question."

He chuckled, "Not from you… but Mai on the other hand…" His sentence trailed off suggestively. He spun on his heal shutting the door behind him but not before Naru saw him disappearing behind the wall into the kitchen.

Naru simply shrugged it off forcing his eyes back to the screen.

 _"_ _The other incarnation of non-physical mediumship is a form of channeling in which case the channeler goes through a trance like state, and/or "leaves their body", allowing a spiritual entity to pirate their physical form. When in a trance the medium performs as if under the control of the spirit of a departed soul, sometimes entering into a cataleptic state, although modern channelers may not…"_

That was when he heart it.

Soft at first but he could have worn he had heard something…

No.

No way.

 _"_ _In 1960, psychic investigator Andrija Puharich and Tom O'Neill, publisher of the Spiritualist magazine Psychic Observer, arranged to film two séances at Camp Chesterfield, Indiana using infrared film, intending to procure scientific proof of spirit materializations. The medium was shown the camera beforehand, and was aware that she was being filmed. However, the film revealed obvious fraud on the part of the medium and her cabinet assistant. The expose was published in the 10 July 1960 issue of the Psychic Observer."_

There it was again.

But louder this time.

…A moan…?

He of all people knew what a moan sounded like.

His bedroom at home was right besides Lin and Modoka's. He had heard enough sex to last him a life time.

Maybe two.

But… That voice…

 _"…_ _his has produced photographs, audio recordings and physical objects which appeared in the dark séance room). A criticism of the experiment was that it was flawed because it did not rule out the possibility of fraud. The skeptical investigator Brian Dunning wrote the Scole experiments fail in many ways. The séances were held in the basement of two of the mediums, only total darkness was allowed with no night vision apparatus as it might…"_

 _"…_ _Don't… don't stop…"_

Mai?

He convince himself that he was dreaming.

There was no way… he was hearing Mai moan… in the office.

There was no way….

But he couldn't help but stand up and abandon his computer to open the door.

No.

Slamming the door back shut he walking back to his desk.

He was hearing things… of course… that's exactly what it was.

 _"…_ _in mediumship of this sort is played by "effect of subjective confirmation"— people are predisposed to consider reliable that information which though is casual coincidence or a guess, however it seems to them personally important and significant…"_

A knock interrupted his typing, "Enter."

"Martin called… he wants to know how the thesis is coming along."

He looked up staring at the older man, "I'm almost finished."

Lin nodded, "Alright. Naru?"

"Yes?"

The scientist looked up, "Yes?"

"Would you care to explain…?"

He paused shaking his head, "No."

Lin nodded, "Alright."

Naru thought for a moment, "Lin."

"Yes?"

"Keep it for your own time."

Lin quirked a brow, "I'm sorry?"

"Or at least wear headphones."

The man was silent for a moment, "I don't know what you're referring to."

"The porn."

They both paused.

A heavy silence encompassing the both of them.

"…I wasn't…"

Naru shook his head, "Good bye Lin."

The man nodded, "Right."

…

 _"_ _..that anyone can have psychic abilities which can be activated or enhanced through the study and practice of various disciplines and techniques such as meditation and divination, with a number of books and websites being dedicated to instruction in these methods. Another popular belief is that psychic ability is hereditary, with a psychic parent passing their abilities on to their children…"_

It was louder this time.

Far louder.

Taunting almost

Familiar.

But it was gone as soon as it came.

 _"…_ _If it is found that he did, indeed, kill a parrot at one time, it could be said that you "simply" obtained contemporary knowledge of this fact (by clairvoyance or telepathy, if needs be, of the relevant documents or someone's knowledge of them), rather than directly perceived – in the manner of retrocognition – any event in Churchill's past. Given this fundamental logical difficulty, there has been very little experimental investigation by parapsychologists of retrocognition. The evidence for retrocognition has, therefore, been limited to naturalistic cases suggestive of the phenomenon."_

Another knock interrupted his trail of thought, "Enter."

She walked in crookedly.

Hair a mess.

Clothing ruffled.

A thick blush covering her cheeks and a strange marking on her thigh.

"Took your time."

She glared shaking her head placing the cup of the desk, "Anything else?"

He stared at her for a moment silently debating whether or not to ask her about the noise before deciding against it.

"No."

She nodded turning her back before closing the door behind her.

He shook his head forcing himself back to work.

 _"…_ _Lehrer gives several examples where the decline effect is allegedly showing proof of hidden motives… maybe a bit more than what he expected… he placed a hand on her forcing his hand down her skin lingering for seconds on her thighs brushing his knuckles over…"_

 _"…_ _Give it to me…"_

He paused his hands hovering over the keyboard staring at what he had just written…

Then he heard it again.

 _"_ _You're excited aren't you…? I can feel it…"_

What…?

The voice was soft… a silk like quality to it

 _"_ _Please… Yasu… just give it to me…"_

What the fuck…

 _"_ _You're so… uggh… Mai… you're so tight..."_

His eyes snapped open heard hammering against his rib cage.

His ran up to the door pulling it open hearing only the sound of it slam against the wall before his eyes met a pair of horrified brown eyes.

"Naru…?"

His eyes scanned the entry way searching for black hair and glasses, "Where is he?!"

"Who…?"

"Yasu damn it!"

Her brows knit together, "He left… twenty minutes ago… he just had to pick up a text book he lent me."

Naru ran a hand through his hair before sighing, "Pack up."

She put down the papers, "What?"

"We're going home."

She nodded silently pushing the papers back into the desk drawer.

"Okay…"

Grabbing her fall coat she slid it on before grabbing her purse following the narcissist out the main door and into the car.

…

That was fun…

The next chapter will be a part two under a different name though so be aware!

Thanks for reading the ninth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	10. Jubilant

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER…. PLEASE BE AWARE! NOTHING EXPLICIT, BUT BE WARNED!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 10 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Jubilant

Part Two

The ride home was silent.

Not a word uttered from either of the S.P.R lead members.

He was angry. Even she could see that.

Mai shivered against the cold digging herself deeper into her coat basking in the slight warmth it provided. It wasn't a big coat… but she wasn't expecting this much from fall weather.

"Maybe you should have chosen pants instead of shorts." He all but spit the words out at her.

She snapped turning to face him, "The weatherman said nothing about a drop in temperature. Last I recalled you told me that it would be 80 degrees all day. Besides I'm wearing leggings under them…""

He snorted, "And yet here you are shivering."

She glared at him, "I wasn't asking for your sympathy."

"I wasn't sympathizing you… I was pitying you."

She glared, "No one asked for your pity either."

"Are you sure… it was practically radiating off of your shivering shoulders."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you today!?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's you has been acting questionable all day."

"What do you mean questionable? We've hardly spoken to each other"

He sighed, "Do you think I can't hear the discussions that go on between you and Yasu?"

"Are you implying something?"

"I am implying nothing… I'm stating the fact that I can hear every noise that comes out of your lips… even the ones you try not to let out."

She was quiet and for a moment he thought he had won, "I don't understand..."

Neither did he.

…

Naru stopped at a red light hands tapping the steering wheel both impatiently and violently.

She couldn't help the anger that seemed to surge through her veins. She had seen him upset before but it was usually for good reason…. But this… this was just pathetic.

She had done nothing for him all day but bring in cup after cup of tea and file _HIS_ paper work.

When Yasu had come in it was to pick up a text book that she had borrowed and then they debated for a moment about a birthday celebration that was coming up.

At the very least a bit of compassion or maybe even a 'thank you Mai' would suffice.

But no.

Of course not.

When had he ever summed up the courage to thank her for anything she had ever done?

What had he even done something nice for her!?

Instead he'd simply insult her intelligence and work ethic and demand the project be redone before he was forced to doc her pay.

He made it sound as if paying her was an option.

She tightened her grip on the edge of her shorts digging her nails into the skin drawing crescents.

He had done nothing but yell profanities at her all week.

When he would threaten to doc her pay it was usually noting but a threat, but this week he had actually docked her pay by a whole $50.

She had had enough.

She had taken his bullshit for far too long.

And she was sick of it.

Quickly unclipping her seatbelt she pushed the car door stepping out and slamming the door before he could say anything.

She buried her hands into her pockets walking down the block to nowhere in particular… all she wanted was to be away from him.

Away from his smart ass attitude and superiority complex.

Running down the block she ignored his calls and beeps.

She slid down the street going down a clearly unsafe ally way all in her efforts to get away from him.

She could only imagine what she looked like to someone like him.

Pathetic?

Childish?

Ignorant?

For a moment all she could think of what all that he did… all that he said… and all that he refused to acknowledge.

The thoughts swarmed in her head causing her nothing but anger.

And for a moment… she hated him.

…

Naru pushed their front door open ignoring the sound it made as it collided against the wall behind him. Throwing his coat onto the couch he ignored the cat attempting to snuggle up against his leg before running into his office and slamming the door close.

Collapsing into his leather chair he placed his palms against his eyes breathing in and out slowly.

That girl…

She was always causing him trouble.

There wasn't a day that she did anything right.

Always screwing up and making matters far worse than he could have ever anticipated.

She had walked out of a moving vehicle for Christ's sake.

Granted the vehicle wasn't moving when she had walked out, but still.

Had she no idea the severity of her actions.

What if he had pressed the gas?!

Her head would have collided with the edge of the door which had slide back due to the impact, cutting off not only her air supply but scarring a limb or two.

If that hadn't happened then, knowing her lack of balance, she would have fallen, skidded on the ground and got her head not only smashed into the asphalt but the car door and maybe even by the wheels of another car. If she had managed to survive that, while the chances were slim at best, she would no doubt suffer multiple concussions. Not to mention the fact that she could severely damage her hypothalamus with could intern result in the malfunctioning of her hippocampus resulting in amnesia…

The man shook his head refusing to delve any deeper into the possible outcomes of her stupid decision.

He glanced up at the clock, it was still 6…. He decided it would be best not to worry.

As soon as she cleared her head she'd come home.

Or at least he hoped she would.

Sighing at the thought the older man stood up pulling the door open wincing at the feeling of claws digging into his skin.

He knew he deserved it.

Chuckling lightly he leaned down picking up the furry animal before carrying it into the kitchen where he proceeded to prepare dinner.

He owed her an apology.

It wasn't her fault his mind had decided to submerge itself into the gutter.

To think, for a moment he was actually imagining Mai with Yasu… he chuckled.

As if.

He knew Mai well and while Yasu was a kind young man he had NONE of the requirements on her seemingly endless list.

Sighing he pulled open the fridge door open, "What should we make for mommy today?"

He winced… paused… then smiled.

He'd never admit it but he rather liked the way the name when associated with the brunette sounded.

She'd make a great mother someday…. That he was sure of.

And he, of course would love to be a father.

Sooner rather than later.

But children meant marriage first and foremost.

There was no way in hell Mai would participated in… extracurricular activities with him without the marriage papers to back her up…

He smirked.

To think that the master of persuasion had already given up… he knew that he could easily persuade her into anything he wanted her to do… even if it meant sex… but the more he thought about it the more he realized that sex wasn't something he'd EVER want to push or pressure the brunette into.

But he'd undoubtedly love to have her… pressed against him…

"Stir fry it is."

…

The brunet fondled her straw mixing it clock wise then counter clock wise anything to get her mind off of her oh-so-gorgeous- boss- slash- boyfriend.

He was SO many things at once and it drover her insane.

But she couldn't help but feel guilty.

For what she had done… no… for what she had thought.

How could she hate him…?

He had given her a home and love and a family… but still… he was an ass hole.

She sighed leaning back as the waiter approached her table placing a cup of tea in front of her and a bowel of mochi.

"You okay there?"

The girl looked up smiling sadly at the man, "Yeah."

He caught her bluff before shuffling into the seat in front of her, "I've got 15 minutes to burn, want to talk about it?"

She smiled at the man, "I appreciate it but I don't know…"

He shook his head, "If I've learned anything in this world… I know that it's always great to talk… especially when it's to a complete stranger."

She chuckled, "You've got a point."

"Exactly, so spill."

"It's my boss… he's my boyfriend…"

"Mistake number one."

She looked up, "Excuse me."

He smirked, "You know as well as I do office romances never work."

She giggled sipping her tea, "You're right about that. Anyways… he's famous and I'm an orphan…."

"Mistake number two. You shouldn't pity yourself… who gives a fuck about fame when you could tell your future children a bomb ass story about how you survived alone."

This time she threw her head back laughing.

Wiping a tear off the corners of her eyes she breathed in, "He's been acting weird for quite a while. I thought he was stressed because of work."

"What do you do?"

She cringed, "We… are… we are paranormal researchers."

He lifted a brow, "What do you mean."

"We… we hunt ghosts."

He smiled, "Keep going."

"He's a narcissist. Arrogant. Ignorant. And has this superiority complex. He angers me to no end but I… I love him."

"Why?"

"He's given me so much and asked so little return. We live together… and he's given me a house and a family… he's my life and I love him immensely but I don't know how to deal with him… it's so aggravating."

"It seems to me that this love of your just doesn't know how to express himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me let you in on a guy's secret…. They're mean to the girls they like… because they have no idea how to deal with the feeling of being in love."

She backed away eyes wide, "You know what…"

"What?"

"You've hit the nail on its head."

Pushing her fork into a block of mochi she smiled before shoving it into her mouth.

"We haven't even been introduced, my name is Mai."

He smiled shaking her outstretched hand, "Alex."

"You wouldn't happen to know the time would you Alex?"

He nodded pulling his watch, "9:48"

The girl dropped her fork, "Shit! He's going to kill me."

Alex laughed, "Let me guess your boyfriend."

She nodded fishing though her purse for change, "How much do I owe you."

He shook his head standing up, "Wait here for a minute." He stood up disappearing into the back before reappearing only moments later with a bag in hand, "I've put some mochi inside… nothing like a sweet treat to calm someone down."

She smiled at him softly, "Thank you Alex honestly you have no idea how much you've helped me."

He shook his head, "This one is on me."

She bowed, "Thank you."

"Now stop wasting time and get home!"

"Right!"

…

She opened the door to silence.

The cat that usually welcomed her home was nowhere in sight.

She walked in closing and locking the door behind her before taking off her jacket and placing it on the coat rack, "Naru…?"

She walked into his office.

Empty.

Even the usual lamp wasn't on.

She narrowed her eyes in concern… where was he?

Then all of a sudden she could feel breath against the back of her neck before hands grabbed her arms turning her around painfully before roughly pushing her up against the wall.

"Where the _hell_ were you!?"

She opened her eyes staring straight into an ocean of anger.

She knew that this was to be expected.

He'd be concerned for her… if not worried.

But she didn't expect anger.

Naru was never truly angry.

Disappointed, concerned maybe, but angry hardly ever.

He tightened his grip on her wrists when she refused to answer drawing her attention back to him.

"Where were you, Mai…?"

He spoke each word slowly.

"The café across from the bank."

"And just what were you doing there… for three fucking hours?"

She glared at him prying her hands from his grasp, "I don't ever remember it being your call where and when I go out."

"You are obligated to tell me."

"I'm not obligated to do anything! I'm an adult Naru!"

He lowered his gaze clenching his fists, "I… I was worried."

He glare, while it remained, softened, "Then why didn't you call me?"

"I figured you'd want some space."

She breathed out," Fair enough."

"I made dinner."

She raised a brow, 'You… you made dinner?

"Stir fry. It's cold though."

She chuckled, "I bought mochi."

"I'm sorry. It's, been a rough day at work."

She laced her arms around his neck bringing him to her, "And why is that?"

He shook his head a slight blush working its way up his cheeks if it weren't for him putting all the power he had into keeping it down, "Never mind that."


	11. Key

I would like to start this off with an apology… I didn't want to take this long of a break but I needed to take a minute.

I'm very sorry

I also want to start this off with a WARNING! This chapter is a bit 'heaver' then many of the others…There is mention of drugs, abuse, and death. So if you are uncomfortable with any of those topics PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 11 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Key

Part One

"If I had paid closer attention, then I might have figured out that my mother was sick."

The woman smiled reaching forward placing a hand on the brunette's thigh, "How could you possibly see it coming? It's not your fault…"

Mai frowned moving away from her touch, "And then again maybe I had figured it out. Maybe it was long before she died. But I ignored it."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose her too."

The woman shook her head, "We all have different modes of coping Mai. And denial is wrong… it's human."

Was that honestly her way of comforting her?

Calling her the one thing she hated?

Calling her human?

Mai shook her head standing, "It was nice to see you again Doctor. Next week then?"

The woman stood, "But we haven't exactly finished… it's only been ten minutes we still have a whole hour left."

Mai smiled, "I've had enough for today. Say hello to the kids for me okay?"

The woman nodded, "Alright… take care."

…

The panic was the last thing she needing to think about.

It was getting harder and harder to deny most of it.

It was in fact all her fault.

Mai had known about her mother's illness long before she had told her.

That she was sure of.

While she couldn't exactly pin point an exact moment when she had figured it out… it was almost like she had always known.

Maybe it was the when she stopped touching her and saying the things Mai had grown to love.

Maybe it was the when she no longer could muster up the strength to get out bed, or afford to make her lunch.

Maybe it was when she saw the seemingly growing amount of pills she held in the cupboards.

Or maybe it was the stack of prescription drugs.

Maybe it was when the bills started stacking.

Maybe it was when they were evicted.

Maybe it was when they spent more time in the hospital then at home.

Maybe it was when they noises on the machine began to speed.

Maybe it was when the doctors pushed her out of the room.

Maybe it was when the screaming subsided.

Maybe it was when all movement stopped.

Maybe it was when a singly note rung through the hospital floor.

Maybe that was when she realized that she was sick.

Maybe that was when she realized that she was gone.

…

She stumbled numbly into the black car smiling softly at the driver before fastening herself into the seat.

"Naru was with a client so he sent me."

She smiled, "Its fine Lin! Besides I'm not really up to his questions right now."

The man pulled the keys out of the ignition before turning to face her properly, "What's wrong?"

She raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

He glared at her, "Come on Mai… I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

She lowered her head playing with the tips of her fingers before looking up at him, "I finally figured it out…"

"Figured what out?"

A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at him.

Broken.

"Why she died…"

He was silent.

"It's all my fault."

…

Maybe that was when Mai gave up.

She saw all the slow changes in her mother.

She started eating less and less until one day she just stopped.

She stopped sleeping not too long after.

She said that if she slept then she'd see 'them'.

Even now she had yet to come up with a conclusion about who 'they' were.

She spent her days in front of the window cups of coffee accumulating at her side.

She said that they helped her stay awake.

So that she never had to see 'them'.

She said that when she was older she'd understand… but at the time Mai wasn't sure she'd ever understand the inner workings of her mother's mind.

At the time Mai wasn't sure she ever wanted to grow up.

Maybe peter pan was right… maybe staying young for forever really was better than growing up.

…

Lin put the keys back into the ignition before moving towards the apartment she and his charge shared.

He knew that Mai was having a hard time… but it all came about so suddenly.

She was never like this before… she just suddenly fell apart.

…

When she was thirteen she got a job at a café.

She worked into the depth of every night serving cup after cup of coffee, tea, smoothies, pastries, sandwiches, and hundreds of others thing.

She'd serve ungrateful customer and costumer who wanted nothing but to pleasure her.

Of course nothing she ever wanted.

When she'd finally come home she'd see her mother exactly where she left her.

On the same couch.

Facing same direction.

With the same emptiness in her eyes.

The only thing that had changed was the cup of coffee in her hands.

She'd walk into the kitchen to see cup after cup littering the sink.

Each one still full with the bitter sweet dark liquid that her mother so craved.

They must have gone cold before she had finished drinking them.

After fixing herself a cup of tea and a small dinner she'd lay in bed and wonder if 'they' visited her mother today… or maybe it was her mother who was visiting 'them'.

…

Naru's eyes scanned the papers in front of him.

All cases that he found very interesting, but the order of approach seemed to be the only thing in his mind.

A light vibration caught his attention and he picked up the small dark device Lin had forced him to buy. All for good measure of course.

"Hello?"

"Naru. I'm on my way to S.P.R you need to go home."

He narrowed his eyes, "And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because Mai needs you."

At the mention of his girlfriend's name he had stood up and began to collect his papers shoving them into the leather brown bag her carried.

"I'm on my way." Ending the call he threw the device into his bag before running out of the office.

…

She had grown tired of her mother's monosyllabic commands.

Of her instant silence.

And of her lack of being.

She had grown tired of caring.

So…

So she just stopped.

…

Lin entered the office the absence of earl gray wafting thought the air set him on edge.

He was worried.

She had crumbled once before… but this… this was different.

…

So she just stopped.

And maybe that was when things really changed.

It seemed easier to ignore her then to actually deal with her problems.

Besides it's not like she could afford to deal with them.

The bills started stacking again and this time even her two jobs couldn't pay for anything.

She wished her mother would just die and leave her alone.

So that way she'd never have to feel the pain.

And while the feelings were for just a moment… she resented them immediately.

But the idea… wasn't too far off form what she truly wanted.

So she just stopped.

She went to school every day and worked into the dead of the night so she'd never have to look at her again.

She grew to hate her mother.

She grew to hate her existence.

She grew to hate the smell of coffee.

She grew to hate the pharmacy.

She grew to hate the idea of sickness.

She grew to hate windows.

She grew to hate 'them'.

She grew to hate what 'they' turned her into.

And then one day she had this feeling.

A sort of nausea that just wouldn't go away.

It clung onto her like a shadow… one that she just couldn't side step.

One that wouldn't vanish when the sun went down.

She thought that maybe she had eaten something.

That maybe she was on her period.

But she knew that it wasn't true.

She knew it was he mother.

But she refused to admit it.

So instead she went about the day normally ignoring the seemingly nonstop calls.

She dodged assignment after assignment and ran all the way to work.

She ignored the men who tried to touch her and worked until she could no longer remember what day it was.

But the time she got home the police had arrived. They were sitting at her doorstep and only stood when the girl stopped in front of them and spat, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you Mai Taniyama?"

She couldn't only nod guessing the next words that came out of their mouths.

They're eyes softened and she could almost hear their hearts breaking.

"Your mother…"

"She's dead isn't she?"

"Not yet… please come with us. She's asking for you."

She wanted to die right then and there.

To just rot and be forgotten.

…

Mai stumbled into the house numb.

The stench of coffee stuck under her nose.

She threw her shoes off and walked inside, hands using the walls as a crutch.

She walked into the bathroom before starting the bath.

She lit the candle she loved and submerged her naked body into the warm water.

…

But it wasn't always that way.

It had been MUCH worse once.

Her father named her Mai meaning dance.

And even she couldn't miss the irony.

One of her favorite poems was one called My Papa's Waltz by a man named Theodore Roethke. It told the story of abuse but in the light of a dance.

As if abuse was something that could be spoken of as lightly as a dance.

Her father was not much different.

Her earliest memories of him were of his alcohol stained breath.

While he never hurt her, he hurt her mother.

Constantly.

She feared him.

Even now, years later he was still the cause of her nightmares.

Maybe it was the way he swung at her with not a single ounce of remorse or maybe it was the way he'd wake up with absolutely no recollection of his bouts of abuse.

As if hurting the woman he claimed to love unconditionally could be easily forgotten.

Were they that insignificant?

A year later he became sober… but fell in love with something even worse.

He was a fentanyl addict.

And that was when he took to hurting her.

He lost his job and his family.

And most of all himself.

All for a drug.

All for fentanyl.

…

Mai blew bubbles into the bathwater relishing the scent of lavender.

It was her mother's least favorite scent.

She hated it.

So naturally Mai loved it.

She smiled into the water wondering what her mother felt as she lied there in that white bed underneath pale sheets.

She wondered what it felt like to call for the daughter you haven't spoken to in months.

What it felt like to stop loving your own flesh and blood.

And most of all she wondered who 'they' were.

She frowned.

She wondered how easily it was to just do it.

To end it.

To end all of it.

Her suffering.

Her mother's suffering.

Naru's suffering.

Lin's suffering.

To end everything.

Was it really that simple?

She slowly leaned back.

Would it be worth it?

What would she gain?

She closed her eyes taking one last breath.

Peace.

Silence.

Everything.

She'd gain everything.

…

I'm sorry if this made you feel sad or ruined your evening!

Thanks for reading the eleventh chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


	12. Lock

I would like to start this off with an apology… I didn't want to take this long of a break but I needed to take a minute.

I'm very sorry

I also want to start this off with a WARNING! This chapter is a bit 'heaver' then many of the others…There is mention of drugs, abuse, and death. So if you are uncomfortable with any of those topics PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 12 of; 'Uneven Odds'

Lock

Part Two

He opened the door to the scent of lavender.

He had grown accustom to the scent. It was after all her favorite scent. He tried to implement it in their lives as much as possible.

Whether it was buying the actual flower or buying things that smelled like it, he tried his best to do it all.

For her.

But for some reason he always felt like it was never enough.

"Mai…?"

Silence.

He sighed pulling his coat off and placing it on the back of the couch.

She was upset.

Every time she came back from her therapist she'd be upset.

Be he understood.

It wasn't easy remembering the parts of your life you'd rather not ever think about. He sighed again before walking towards their bedroom.

"Mai..?"

He turned seeing a single ray of light coming from the door to the bathroom.

Walking towards it slowly he placed a hand on the door knob, "Mai?"

Silence.

His eyes narrowed, "Mai…"

Pushing the door open slightly his eyes widened.

The next few months seemed to move past him as if time itself had stopped.

"MAI!"

…

When he died they were free.

It was like the car that crushed his drunk ass had saved them.

They mourned for a day before moving on.

They didn't even hold a funeral.

Her mother moved on quickly… almost too quickly.

She got two jobs and began working nonstop. And when she wasn't working she was at home with Mai. Playing, talking, cooking, and just being.

Living.

For the first time they were actually living.

They were finally alone.

They made money and went on trips together.

They went to Hakone to see Mt. Fuji.

They went to Kyushu to see the volcanoes.

They went to Ishigaki to see the beaches

To Aso for the nature and mountains and Asahikawa for the zoos.

She was there for her entrance ceremony into junior high (A/N I know that's not what it's called in Japan… it's just the Japanese word doesn't sound right), but just barely.

That was around the time when Mai started to notice a difference in her mother's health.

That and the bottles of medication she kept in her bedside dresser. Strange labels, and pills, and shots that littered the bottom of the drawer.

She tried to ask her about it but was too afraid.

The only thing she could remember of pills were her father's pills.

The ones he took after his fentanyl fix.

He said that they were to help him calm down but they all knew that that was a lie.

She started to change.

Her veins were blue like his.

And she began to cough… like him.

She was so terrified of the thought of losing her mother too that she didn't know what to do.

So she refused to believe that she was sick.

She'd took up jobs and worked watching her mother rot alongside the cups of coffee she horded.

Because watching her rot was easier then losing her completely.

Because at least this way she was still around.

If not mentally… physically.

…

Naru held on to her hand.

He hadn't noticed the weight loss.

He hadn't noticed the panic attacks.

He hadn't noticed the depression.

He hadn't noticed the pills.

He hadn't noticed any of it.

Or maybe he didn't want to notice it.

Maybe he had done it on purpose.

Because he was so afraid of losing someone else.

He had just watched her rot.

Maybe watching her rot was easier then losing her completely.

As if rotting was an actual solution.

As if watching her slowly die was something he could stomach.

He shook his head lifting her hand to his lips placing kiss after kiss onto her palm.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" the words a mantra.

Lin had left the room hours ago.

But not before telling Naru it wasn't his fault.

Bull shit.

If it wasn't his fault then whose was it?

…

When her mother died she moved on.

She hadn't even thrown a funeral. She had all but thrown her into the ground and walked away.

She didn't want to have to mourn her death.

Besides she had been dead for months before her heart had stopped.

That was simply an affirmation.

…

The doctor came in again that night.

"She should wake up any second now. She'll be fine. I promise."

Naru nodded watching the man walk out only for Lin to replace his presence.

"I bought you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

He glared at him, "She won't forgive the either of us if she wakes up and finds out you've been careless…"

Her soft breathing were all they could hear.

Naru sighed, "Alright."

…

She moved again.

But not before taking the key to the house.

While the house itself held nothing but grief in her heart, the key had always been a family good luck charm.

She left the house.

Sold it to a student and wished her luck.

She moved into a small one room apartment and lived.

At that point she had taken up three jobs and worked until two A.M. every night except Sundays.

She had managed to doge orphanages and the government for quite some time but even she knew she could run for ever.

They'd eventually find her and take her.

…

The nurses would stop coming in.

It was either they were worried or too infatuated.

To be honest while he wished it was the first, it was most likely the latter.

He knew he was attractive but this was ridicules. They were in a hospital for Christ's sake!

Naru sighed rolling his eyes as the Nurse walked in her eyes scanning Naru's before pretending to look at her vitals.

Naru cleared his throat, "Thank you for check up on her… Again."

She smiled blushing from ear to ear.

"Of course."

He smirked, "But I do have a question."

She nodded, "Yes?"

"I was always thought to check vitals once every two hour… and if I'm correct you've come in here are least four times within the past half hour."

She froze, "I… Um…"

He glared at her, "Get out."

Nodding she all but ran out leaving the scientist and his secretary.

He sighed again leaning down kissing her forehead, "Come one Mai… get up. Please…"

…

When they finally came for her she had been ready to just die.

She was aware of what they did to children in those kinds of places.

It had only been a few days before when she read about an orphan who had ran away with her friend and died. She was raped while the boy had survived.

No one knew who he was… or if he was still alive.

She had thought of suicide… even held a knife to her wrist… but that was when everything stopped.

That was when her teacher took her in.

She forced her to quit the jobs and to live with her under her care. It wasn't easy but she did it nevertheless. She lived off of the woman's generosity.

But even that lasted only a year before she laws forced to leave.

It was probably the best year of her life.

She was 16 then and was able to emancipate herself.

So she did.

She saved up 500 dollars and filed for a case… and won.

She was living on her own.

A successful high schooler working three jobs.

Getting above average grades and having fun… for the first time in her life.

At that point her mother and father were nothing but a bad nightmare.

They were that insignificant.

But she had never had time to mourn.

Because she never stopped working.

If she never stopped working then she'd never have to stop and think.

And the lasting thing she wanted to think about what had happened.

The last thing she wanted to think about was her mother.

She had destroyed her life.

That was when she met him.

…

The nurses said that she'd be on watch when she woke up.

He knew that it was the best choice.

Suicide wasn't easy.

He knew that suicide victims often try again if the first time isn't successful.

He tightened his grip on her hand.

The thought of losing her tore him apart.

He'd lost Gene… he couldn't bare losing her too.

She was the reason he hadn't lost his mind.

…

I'm sorry if this made you feel sad or ruined your evening! I know this one is a bit shorter but I didn't know what else to do…

Thanks for reading the twelfth chapter of 'Uneven Odds'

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
-Lucy


End file.
